


Sins And Secrets

by xspike4evax



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: “How was your time alone with my therapist? It was a risk leaving her alone with you.” 
Elijah has returned from the safe house with a secret he must keep from Klaus.





	

_“How was your time alone with my therapist? It was a risk leaving her alone with you.”_

Ah, my dear brother Niklaus had no idea the truth behind those words, although he would never guess at their true meaning. 

My brother, filled to the brim with paranoia, who sees enemies and betrayal at every turn, does not see the betrayal staring him in the face. 

I know, whether Niklaus has admitted it to himself or not, that he covets Camille. She is good for him in many ways, her compassion calls to him, her kindness sooths him, her bravery and spirit intrigues him and her beauty enthrals him. 

Should my brother ever discover that I am the one who has touched and tasted and experienced the sensation of being surrounded by warm, wet silk, it would destroy us.  
I know how it feels to have softly spun gold in my fingers. My hands have been so completely aware of smooth skin heating beneath their palms, and my body has yielded to the gentle fragility to that of a mortal woman; so easily breakable in the arms of a fiend. 

My brother would break, should he ever learn the truth. 

So long has it been since I shared a bed with a human, I had forgotten the differences between a vampire and a woman pulsing with life; so many different textures and tastes; the salt of her skin, the sweetness of her desire and pleasure and the ever decadent caress of her blood on my tongue; the greatest intimacy and the greatest betrayal. 

I watched her as she slept the peaceful sleep of the innocent, like the child in the room across the hall. Her heartbeat soothed me and her even breathing eased me, bringing calm to the chaos of my troubled mind and blackened soul. There is nothing troublesome about Camille; she honestly wishes to help those who need it and her sharp mind and playfulness did indeed alleviate the burden I bear for a fraction of a moment. 

Her soul is a shining beacon which calls to Niklaus as it had called to me that night. And as I lay with her asleep at my side, her sleepy sigh whispering across my chest, I let myself pretend that she was mine. That the child was ours. That this was our life. And the urge to accept my mother’s offer burnt like poison in my veins. But I will not abandon my family. 

We came together Camille and I, our passion born not from love or even lust, and perhaps that makes it the greatest of all betrayals against my brother. I risk his anger and hate without even the excuse of love to offer in my defence. 

Camille did not appear to expect love and did not look for it afterwards, and my regret is that I saw in her eyes the guilt mirrored in my own; for I know she feels for Niklaus as he feels for her and she knows my brother well enough to know the depths of his pain should he learn of our secret. His violence I feel certain, would be a thing untempered. 

I commit my thoughts to writing only to sort through the chaos of my own mind, once I am done, this paper will burn and my betrayal will go with my other secret sins; behind the red door.


End file.
